Wide Awake
by BareFootRaider
Summary: A little spur of the moment fic i wrote last night. A little alone time Jaina gets to have with her newborn son, cute Solo/Fel moment for all you SW lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Jaina was wide-awake. Though it was early in the morning, nothing was going to convince her of sleep. She had to practically force shove Jag back to the apartment. After a few days of sitting in bed seeing family and friends, being as protective as ever, Jaina had the silence and calmness she deserved.

She watched curiously as the little figure stirred in her arms. Though the lighting was dark, she could still make out the little face as anxious as her own. His constant squirming had been odd at first, but when she thought about it nothing was different. _I've carried you inside me for nine long months, and then hours of labor. This is easy._

A small smile crept over her face as he clenched and unclenched his little fists. He had her brandy eyes, and her father's lips, therefore inheriting her family's famous lopsided grin. She softly stroked his dark hair, paying close attention to the white lock running along his right temple. So small, so perfect.

Yet she had seen the innocent corrupted before. A strong emotion flooded her heart. Finally realizing the depth of Mara's sacrifice. Knowing she would make the same one if it came down to the final choice. No one remotely dangerous would breath on him with the Sword of the Jedi around. _Watch yourself Jaina, you've made those kinds of promises before. _No, Jaina would not be like her parents. Out living two of their three children and raising the granddaughter they never knew about. Neither Jaina nor Jag would let that happen. Jaina kissed her son on the forehead, allowing herself a brief moment to touch his bright shining force presence. Her little beacon of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter for those of you who commented on the Jaina part, and wanted more. Here is Jag's side of the story. Enjoy!**

Jagged Fel woke for the second morning in a row to the sun rising over Bastion's horizon, and an empty bed. The past days had been major ones not only in Jag's immediate family, but in his career as well. Days before, Victor Reige had personally asked Jag back to the Imperial Remnant to regain his title as Head of State. Jag had known it would only be a matter of time before Victor cracked, but he had held strong for three years. Three years Jag was grateful for.

Though the timing could not have been more insane. While discussing the role of Head of State, Jag had gotten word his wife had gone into labor. Jag quickly excused himself and went to check on Jaina. Several hours later his son had been born. His life had become a routine. Everyday he would wake up, get dressed, spend the day at the medical center taking care of Jaina and the baby, and then have Jaina order him home. He would go to bed, and the next day start the whole day over. Not that Jag was complaining these last few days had been the best of his life.

Naturally, Jag sat up and started his routine for the day.

Jag entered Jaina's assigned room to find himself in a state of utter joy. Both Jaina and their son were fast asleep on the bed. The little baby cradled in Jaina's arms, and Jaina in a not so comfortable, but protective state. Jag walked over and gently placed Jaina's head in a better position than stroked her dark hair.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered in her ear. Then turned his attention to the little boy in her arms. Carefully removing the baby from his sleeping mother, Jag rocked his son lazily in his arms. Only then did he slightly chuckle to himself when he realized Jaina's worse fear had come to pass. The boy had not only inherited Jag's board and tall torso, but unfortunately Jaina's short legs as well.

Jag saw the white streak in his hair, and immediately saw himself. A small twinge of fear ran down his spine. His was not the ideal life he had in mind for his newborn son. Sighing, him gently talked to his son, "No matter what we'll always be right behind you. Your mother and I love very much. Whether you decide to run the Empire or become a great Jedi master, we will always be with you." Though Jag himself secretly wished the later for his son, he was in no position to make that decision.

As if reading his father's thoughts, the baby half opened his brandy eyes. Jag smiled down at his son. The baby lazily looked up at him and made eye contact with his pale green irises.

"Hello there, squirt. Have a nice nap?" Jag chuckled as the little baby gave his father a strange look. He felt the air pumping in and out of his little body. It was the greatest feeling in the galaxy. "I love you. Did you know that? I love you, my little Jacen." Jag's heart melted as his son smiled back at him.

**I hope you liked it! Please comment or PM if you want more Fel moments with the newborn Jacen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Grandpa and Grandma Solo get a nice little surprise, when Jag calls. I know the timing is off but this one actually takes place two days before the first two chapters, and the next chapter will be the Solo's meeting the little Fel. Enjoy!**

Princess Leia Solo watched hopelessly as her husband paced back and forth in front of her, anxiously waiting for the message back their son-in-law promised to send. Though Leia herself was nervous she was able to be the calming rock Han needed in a time like this. Han had already prepped the _Falcon, _packed their suitcase, and stored C3PO in the ship. Now all he was waiting for was the call.

Leia smiled fondly to herself remembering the rouge that left Yavin 4, to only return and aide in destroying the Death Star. She didn't believe that same man was the one nervously pacing around the apartment waiting for word on their next grandchild. A sad expression crossed her face, and Han picked it up immediately.

"What's wrong Leia? Did you feel something? Is everything alright?" Han stopped to crouch in front of Leia as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, Han. I just wish this wasn't the first time we sat waiting for word on a grandchild," A small tear ran down her cheek at the memory of Jacen's decision. "I wish _they _had told us. Prince Isolder knew, but I guess my Jacen was gone by the time Allana was born."

Han embraced his wife, stroking her graying hair, "I know, princess, I know. At least we got a few good years with her and she comes home from the Academy every once in awhile. It's not as if she's gone forever." Leia knew Han was trying to be comforting, but the words _gone forever _seemed to stick in her mind since both her sons where gone.

As if feeling the mood in the apartment, the holocomm buzzed. Leia let go of her husband just as he jumped to his feet and ran to the little desk. Leia stood up wiping the little tear from her cheek, and walked over to stand with Han.

"You ready?" He whispered as if he would disturb the little life light-years away.

"Ready." She said smiling as Han turned on the screen.

A miniature version of a worn out Jag Fel appeared with a faint blue hue surrounding him. His tiredness could not mask the amount of joy radiating from his face.

"It's a boy. Everything is okay, they're both doing fine." That was all it took for Han to let out a loud whoop! and for Leia to let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll be there in two days kid! We're already packed and ready to go!" Han yelled at Jag as he ran around gathering small things he might need for the trip.

"Congratulations Jag. Give Jaina and the baby our best. See you in a few days." "We'll do Leia. Goodbye." With that the little Jag disappeared into thin air.

"Leia! What are you waiting for! I said two days, not when the kid turns three!" Han screamed from the front door. Shaking her head at her husband's childish behavior, Leia quickly rushed to the _Falcon_ barely able to contain her own excitement.

**Sorry to those, who are still wondering about the naming process, that's the next chapter. Thanks for all the comments and questions! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I present the final installment of Wide Awake. Thank you all for the comments and questions you have posted on this story. Warning the gushiness in this story is a little more than I'd like to admit. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Enjoy!**

Jaina smiled gleefully as her husband gently rocked back and forth to keep their son asleep. This was a side of Jag Fel the galaxy rarely got to see, and Jaina counted herself lucky to be one of the people who got to watch. He patted and rubbed the baby's back for comfort, more for himself than the infant. He opened his pale green eyes, and turned towards Jaina.

"Jaina, we need to talk about a name." He whispered.

" I know I've been thinking about it as well. I just don't know, Jag." Though he had a smile on his face, Jaina could see the little twinge of uneasiness in his eyes.

Sighing he spoke, "Jaina, I know what his name is. It might take some convincing but you'll come around sooner or later," Sometimes Jag could be so cryptic. He obviously saw her puzzled expression and decided to cut to the chase. "His name is-" Jag was cut off but an abrupt opening of the door. Han and Leia Solo quietly walked in and greeted the little family.

"How you doin' kid? Look fine to me." Han walked over and wrapped his daughter in a tight hug.

"Thanks dad. Good to see you too." She smiled up at her father as her mother sat on the edge of the bed to embrace her daughter as well.

"We're so proud of you." She said kissing her on the forehead, and then looking to Jag, "And we're grateful to you as well. Thank you Jag."

He smiled, "No problem, Princess. I would do anything for Jaina."

" A fact I'm thankful for every night." The baby started to wake up, making small whimpering noises in the process. Looking completely helpless Jag did the best he could to calm the child down, but failed miserably. "Here, give him to me." Leia walked over to take the baby from Jag, and he was instantly quiet.

Having seen the little trick countless times from her mother with Ben, Jaina asked, "Which one are you thinking about?"

"Both of them. But you and Jacen are more prominent at the moment." Leia smiled as she held the little baby.

"So, what's the little tykes name?" Han spoke up, now seated on the edge of the bed with his arm still wrapped around Jaina.

"Well, Jag and I were just discussing the matter. It seems we can't deci-"

"Jacen." Jaina turned to her husband wide-eyed. "His name is Jacen." Jag seemed to take a more defensive stance that Jaina was sure only she could see.

"Jag…I…we didn't talk about this." Jaina barely whispered.

"Jaina, I know what you're going to say but when you hear the reasoning you will understand." Jag carefully walked over to Jaina.

"Wait, she didn't know about this?" That was from her father on her left. Jaina looked down at the bed sheets, and then looked back up at Jag who was now face to face with her.

"It would honor his memory. We're not naming him Caedus," She could sense his uneasiness at saying the cursed name, but he continued. "We're naming him Jacen. After the Jacen Solo that not only stopped one but two wars, and saved the galaxy. The Jacen Solo that went through who knows what and came back to only continue in his struggle for justice." Jag gave a humorous smile, "The Jacen Solo that tried to rescue you from danger when I showed up for an experiment."

Jaina's laugh sounded more like a snort, because of the tight knot forming in her throat recalling the memory from when they were kids. Jaina knew her parents had no idea what Jag was talking about but they understood the general idea. She noticed how her father's hand had tightened slightly on her arm, and she could sense the tears running down her mother's face.

"But most importantly, we're naming him after the Jacen Solo who was your twin brother, your other half. The one I know you desperately miss everyday." Jaina could tell Jag was finished. She reached to hug him, and held him for quite some time knowing deep in her heart he was right. He held her just as tight, being her rock in this galaxy where she had gone through darkness and came out to see him standing there with open arms.

"Thank you, Jag. I don't know where I'd be without you." She whispered in his ear.

"And I, you Jaina. I love you." He whispered back. She released him, and came back to reality where her parents were standing side by side both smiling at their only daughter and the man that was the world to her. Her mother's eyes sparkled as she handed Jacen back to Jaina.

"Hi there, my little Jacen." The words sounded almost foreign in her mouth, but Jaina was ready for new beginnings.

THE END


End file.
